History of Aloria
see also: List of Presidents of Aloria Early Alorian History (until 1306) See The Making of Aloria Early History Early Settlements (BC 3000 - AD 500) The first traces of civilization in Aloria date back to around 3000 B.C. when native peoples, precursors to the current Alorian Indians, migrated to the Kurmal Mountains and built villages in them. They lived in a peaceful clan based society and practiced what is now called Bogulism, the precursor the the modern day religion of Bogism. They used primitive stone and bronze age technology, and relied on the harsh mountain environment to ward off more superior invaders(which they did on numerous occasions). Other tribal people lived in a society based in Krentori, but ultimately their culture would be polluted and they would be conquered by the Makans. It wasn't until the third century BC when a small group of exiles from what is now modern Quanzar ventured by boat to Aloria that the Alorian Indians had any sustained contact with other outside groups. The pilgrims, of Semitic origin, moved into the Krentori Delta Area, claimed the area as with the name Birka Maka(Majatran for Swamp Place), and called themselves Makans. The Makans initiated trade and relations with the Native Kurmali(who were wary of strangers), but cultural exchange, intermarriage, and religious melding within a relatively short time period created two intermingled and friendly societies. The Makans also brought more advanced technology, an early form of Judaism, and the Hebrew language. Once the Kurmali and Makans resolved their differences, they agreed to a mutual protection pact sometime around the second century AD. This early agreement lasted generally unchallenged in a "Great Peace" until around 500 A.D. when a band of six hundred zealous Selucian Catholics under Caius Alorius, inspired by the tales of the Quanzaran journey, landed in Sildar and conquered the Alorian tribes there. The Birka Maka were ill prepared and was easily conquered by Caius, who then proceeded to wipe out the Makan culture. Selucian Settlements (500 - 600) The first six hundred Alorians were nearly all men, a motley bunch of sailors and warriors binded by their faith. Their leader Caius Alorius,upon arrival, declared that the new nation would be named after him. So, he called it Aloria and declared everyone living there were Alorians. In the year 510, after word of the successful journey reached Selucia, where the Catholic minority wanted their own homeland, a mass drove of pilgrims from all walks of life took the long and hard journey to Aloria. It is estimated that nearly three fourths of them died en route of disease, ill weather, or raiding by foreign ships, but around one thousand Selucians, on top of the six hundred already there settled the Krentori delta. Within the century, these settlements spread up and down Aloria's western coast. Little political change was made in the nation until Caius Alorius' grandson, Cornicen Alorius, took charge of the fledgling nation after his grandfather's death in the year 548. Cornicen paved roads, conquered natives, and expanded cities using Selucian style architecture. He garnered power from leaders of local settlements, killed political opponents, and unified Aloria under his rule. He was de facto dictator, and stayed so until his death in the year 600. Holy Alorian Empire (600 - 1054) When Cornicen Alorius died he left no heir to his powers, and many regional leaders were quick to claim it back, but loyalists to the Alorius family backed his nephew, Imperiosus Alorius, as the new dictator. With greater military advantage and direct control of Aloria's largest cities inherited from his uncle, Imperiosus was able to domineer his way into control of Aloria with minimal bloodshed. He, however, decided to grab more power from locals, and in the summer of the year 611 he declared himself Emperor in the new capital city of Sildar(now Sildar City). In the year 843, the Empire was faced with the growing problem of Kurmali raids on the less populated inland areas of Aloria. While most Alorians lived on the western coasts, the majority of their food was raised nearer inland. This proved troublesome, as most Alorians considered the wilderness to be dangerous. Emperor Julius Alorius declared that foreigners were allowed to immigrate to the fertile farmlands, and the call was answered. By the end of his reign Dundorfian and Dorvish immigrants outnumbered the Selucian descended Alorians ten to one. The Dark Ages (1054 - 1306) In April 2, 1054, Vitulus Alorius was crowned Emperor of Aloria. Vitulus faced mounting debt, rebellious farmers, and a populous in Sildar with a voracious appetite for luxuries. Looking to avert war that very well could have dethroned him, the farming inland that comprised nearly half of the Empire's size was granted independence in 1059 under the condition that it still export vital food supplies to Aloria. The new nation was called Anglia; however, competing factions in the new land broke out into civil war, inadvertently cutting off food supplies in the Empire and throwing Aloria into famine. The wars ended twenty years later with Anglia breaking up into four independent Duchies; to which the Empire lost more vital farmland and part of their northern coastline. Unification Wars The Golden Ages (1700 - 1900) The Regency The Regency is the period in the history of Aloria marked the beginning of the zenith of its economic, military and political Golden Ages, which lasted allmost two centuries. On 15 April 1700, king Richard III suddenly died childless, leaving the nation without an obvious successor. The 1700 Alorian succession crisis produced internal and external fights between several pretendents to the Throne of Aloria. A few days after the death of Richard III, a General Assembly of ministers, nobles and other influental statesmen was set up and they decided not to fill the vacancy of the throne. John Cornelius, advisor of the late king and a brilliant politician and diplomat, emerged as the dominant figure. There would be no new king for three decades to come. Instead, the Assembly decided to appoint a Regent, until a new king was found. In November 1700, Cornelius was appointed as Regent. Trade monopoly in the East see also: Alorian Protectorate of Indrala After the Regency has begun, Aloria experiences a period of unprecedented economic, cultural and scientific development. A peaceful period in Aloria started, which granted Aloria to develop two outstanding skills - seafaring and commerce. The need for more exotic products and more (profitable) trade with other continents formed motive for Alorian merchants to enter the intercontinental trade themselves. The merchants of Aloria expanded their trading activity and network, at first in southern Artania, and from the 1710's onward into Eastern trade. Aloria's merchants have their sights set on the east. In 1707 the first Alorian fleet sailed to the East, beginning a lively and profitable trade in spices and other eastern products, and in 1711 the first Alorian ship returned from a trip to the island of Indrala, bringing a cargo of spices and other highly priced products. The much-publicized travels of Alorian explorers piqued the Regency's interest in the island's alleged vast riches and in the value of the island as a gateway to Dovani. The Alorians gained footing in Indrala in 1722, the first permanent Alorian trading post on Indrala was established in Quibashi, and Aloria now began its lengthy presence on the Indralan island. The trading energies of the Alorians in the East are reflected in the growing prosperity of the cities of Aloria. Wealth accumulates at an extraordinary rate during the 18th century, creating an entirely new form of society and one with great significance for later centuries. To cover the risk of Eastern traders and to prevent ruinous competition, the Alorian Eastern Trade Company was established in 1729, which - for the next century - would dominate Anantonese Ocean trade. It was the first-ever multinational corporation, financed by shares that established the first modern stock exchange. This company received a Alorian monopoly on Eastern trade and would keep this for two centuries. It became the world's largest commercial enterprise of the 18th century.